


A Walk Though Time

by Justanormalspursfan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mako - Freeform, Multi, None Bender, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Slow Burn, Tenzin - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, asami sato - Freeform, bolin - Freeform, korra - Freeform, kya - Freeform, lin - Freeform, mature just to be safe, opal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanormalspursfan/pseuds/Justanormalspursfan
Summary: Earth, Fire, Air, WaterWhen I was a Boy my Father Avatar Aang. Told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the 100 year war.Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko and Master Kannon. Transformed The Fire Nation Colonies Into The United Republic Of Nations, A Society Where Benders And Non-Benders From All Over The World Could Live And Thrive Together In Peace And HarmonyThey Named The Capital Of This Great Land Republic City.Avatar Aang Accomplished Many Remarkable Things In His Life, But Sadly His Time In This World Came To An End.And Like the Cycle Of The Seasons, The Cycle Of The Avatar Began Anew.I Don't Own Any Of The Characters [Except My Oc And Future Ones] All Rights Go To Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante Dimartino and Nickelodeon.
Relationships: Asami Sato/Original Character(s), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra (Avatar) & Original Character, Korra/ Asami Sato/Original Character, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Earth, Fire, Air, Water

When I was a Boy my Father Avatar Aang. Told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the 100 year war.

Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko and Master Kannon. Transformed The Fire Nation Colonies Into The United Republic Of Nations, A Society Where Benders And Non-Benders From All Over The World Could Live And Thrive Together In Peace And Harmony They Named The Capital Of This Great Land Republic City. Avatar Aang Accomplished Many Remarkable Things In His Life, But Sadly His Time In This World Came To An End.

And Like the Cycle Of The Seasons, The Cycle Of The Avatar Began Anew. Book One Chapter One: Welcome To Republic city. It Was A Night like Normal for The Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

The Snow Fell like it always Did It Was A evening that everyone has seen Time And Time Again. But That Would All Change When The White Lotus Got A Call About A pententail Avatar Finding.

As The Four White Lotus Members Make Their Way Through The Snow Storm One Member Stood Tall Amongst The Rest. Standing in At 6 foot 5 Wearing Black And Gold Armor With A Black Cape On His Shoulders. His Eyes Well Their are Green. They Could Bring Hope And Happiness To A room In Mere Seconds. But That was A rouse If You Look Down Into His Eyes. His Soul You Can See Pain, Hurt Even A bit Of Anger.

The Four Members Walked Towards a Small Cottage Isolated From The Surrounding Homes. However The One Thing You Can Tell About The House Is The Warmth It Gave Of. As You Walked Closer to The Home You Could Feel The Warmth of The Home. Not Just The Wood Burning Fireplace. But The Love And Happiness Radiating Of The Home Like Some Beacon.

As The Members Reached The front Door Of The Home The shortest of the four walked up to the door and knocked. You Could here the Chatter coming From inside. The Door opened and a man appeared before the White Lotus. A tall Man With broad shoulders. Long Hair Swayed In The wind As He spoke."White Lotus has Honored my Family By Coming, Thank You". He Bowed as A Sign as respect to The Members. The Odd Looking Man Just gave a smile and nodded to the man, mentally saying thank you. The Man The opened The Door To reveal A woman Sweeping up some mess. The woman looked Tired with great big bags under her eyes representing her tiredness.

As You Looked around The room It was a total mess with Barrels fallen over with food and water on the floor. It Looked Like Someone had locked a wild Platypus Bear In here and Not feed it. "Welcome" The Blue eyed women says as she moves a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. Like a final nail in the coffin a blue and White shield fell of the wall and rolled around on the floor. As The White Lotus members walked into the house

The shortest spoke speaking to the Blue eyed adults before him. "We have investigated many claims, Both here and in the Northern Tribe All have turned out to be false" As he spoke the man from the front door wrapped his arm around the women and the women put her head on his shoulder. "Then You should be happy to know your search has come to an end" The black haired women responded with a great big smile.

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" He questions the couple. "Korra? Please come in here" the Mother of the Child Shouts to her. As if the Kid was Preparing for her entrance the wall that was just standing came shooting pass the White Lotus. "I'm The Avatar You got to deal with it!" Four year old Korra shouts raising her fist in the air.

Before The White Lotus eyes This child. Korra was bending Three out of the four elements Fire, Earth and water. The strange Looking White Lotus member just grins as he thinks to himself self **this is Korra, This is The Avatar And we have to deal with It.**

* * *

13 years later

Now The Young Avatar Was a fully grown women. In the Past 13 years the girl has mastered 50% of the elements soon to be 75% Of the elements as Korra was Now In the middle of her Fire bending test to determine if she could move onto her final element. Air.

Korra Jumps in the air kicking fire Hitting one of the firebending opponents with the fire from her kicks. As Korra Turns around she Notices the two others preparing to attack. And their do Both shoot fire at the girl. Korra however caught these attacks and with a smirk on her face she prepares for another fire embedded attack. The two decided to use a tactic. One would go around and attack the Avatar from behind while the other attack from the front. It didn't end well for the two men. In A Blink of an eye one of the men was fire bended onto the roof above the Leaders of the White Lotus 

"Shes strong" An older Katara speaks to her fellow members. "She Lacks Restraint" The man from 13 years ago says. He is now grey and bald on the top of his head "You Know if you have restraint In a real fight you could get injured or worse" The man with The green eyes says to the bald man in front of him. All The man could do in response is huff in annouyance whist Katara just nods in agreement.

While The Members spoke with each other about Korra's performance. She was finishing off the last of her opponents. As he fell to his knees in defeat smoke coming off his body. Korra cheers in victory "Whoo-hoo!" she yells as her hands go up to the sky. She then looks over to the members to see the majority of them with not so happy looks on them,

"Why all the doom and gloom people?" She questions the older people before her. "We should be celebrating, Three Elements down one to" She carries on speaking. "Your getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra We haven't decided is you passed your firebending test yet" Korra's firebending teacher spoke to her with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Ever since you were a little girl, you have at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side.

"She hasn't ignored it, it doesn't come as easy to her Avatar Kyoshi was the exact same as her" The master spoke defending his student and Avatar. Korra smiled at him telling herself to thank him later "That is the exact reason i should start training with Tenzin immediately He's Mister spiritual" Shes says trying to persuade her masters she is ready. "Do you believe shes ready, Master Katara?" The short man asked the women. Katara nods in agreement "Yes, If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, Its Tenzin" With Knowing what Katara thinks looks to the other master "Master Kannon what about you? Do you believe she is ready?" Kannan looks into the ocean blue eyes of the Avatar Looking for the answer "She is. The World Needs its Avatar again Its been two long without one"

The short man just sighed "Very well, Korra. Its time for you two begin your airbending training" Korra's eyes shot up in excitement "Yes. Finally!" She yells and spins in the air. However she soon notices the looks on some of the White Lotus. Looking very un-amused by the action of their Avatar. Kannon Just smiles and shakes his head in amusement. Finally Korra realises her mistake "I mean Thank you for believing in me" She says as she walks off trying to contain her giggles from her excitement.

Kannan then walks to Katara and puts his arm around her as the two old friends look on. Both feeling a sense of pride for Korra.

* * *

"Naga, You should have seen it. i kicked Firebending but and i passed" Korra says as she walks into the Habitat as her animal. Naga gets up and nuzzles up to her friend. "Tenzin will be here in a few days" She says as she looks dead into the eyes as her Polar dog. Which then leads up to the animal licking the girl on the face all Korra could do was giggle in response.

As Korra walks Naga towards to the entrance gate tor a run she says to the guard "Just taking Naga out for a stroll" All the guard could do was give a look of concern "Don't Worry we are not going far" She clarifies to the guard who then opens the gate for the two. As the gate opened and the sun hit the face of the Avatar. she felt the feeling of freedom. Naga then walks out of the compound or prison if you ask Korra.

Naga then begins the stretch her paws. starting to build up speed each step gaining more and more along the icy tundra "Naga go!" Korra says the command and of Naga went. Running and running "That a girl. Go. Go. Go".

* * *

A few days later

It was now evening at the Northern Water tribe. The sun was now glowing a orange shining perfectly with the white blanket of snow under the shine. But once again Evening In the Northern Water tribe is always different from any place on earth. A Air bison is seen flying though the sky. The original Air Bender could mean only one thing. Tenzin and his family had arrived.

"Are we there yet? Are we There yet? I know this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here Yet. Oh, please tell me we are here" A young gIrl asks in very quick succession "Yes Ikki, As i have been telling you For the last 15 minutes, we are finally here." Tenzin says with a huff as a young boy continues to bite the top of his head.

As the Family exit the air bison the walk up to Katara ""Hello Mother, I can't tell you how happy i am to see you, Please help me" Katara does as she is askes and takes the child who was pulling everything on Tenzin's face. All Katara could do was laugh as she takes her Grandson of his father's head. As she does this Meelo begins to struggle to get out of his Gran Gran arms "Unhand me strange women!" He yells as he waves his arms wild in the air.

"That's Your Grandmother, Meelo" As Tenzin says this and Mello just jumps over the head of his Grandmother. Katara walks forward "It's so good to see all of you " She says with a smile on her face. Now the fourth member of the airbenders steps forward to question her grandma "Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, What happened to Zuko's Mom?" Katara smiles at her grand daughter and says "Well, Jinora Its an Incredible tale." 

However before Katara could go about the story she is interrupted by the other airbending girl "Gran Gran, You look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the North pole? Cam we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with water bending and chase us? would that be fun? Huh?" After ikki Got all the questioning out of her body Kannan steps in to answer the first question she had

"Well Ikki Your Gran Gran here is ancient. she is the same age as all the sprites combined." All the Grandchildren laughed at Kannan joke even Tenzin snicked a bit. However Katara was not best pleased with the joke. Before He could continue to make fun of the master waterbender he was buried in snow. 

Kannan then poked his head out of the snow shaking his head from side to side trying to get the snow of him. Tenzin then walked over to him and othered a hand to help him back to his feet. Kannan Gratefully takes the airbenders hand. Tenzin smiled and askes "How Have you been Master Kannan?" Kannan smiled back and responded back "Come on now Ten i thought i told you, you don't have to call me Master I am your Uncle after all"

Tenzin nods his head. "Pema, How are you?" Kannan says as he walks past Tenzin and towards his wife. Suddenly Kannan stops and Looks Pema up and down "Wait a minute something's different about i wonder what it could be?" Meelo shouts from behind "She's Having a baby for my army!" The none bender just rolls his eyes and says "Thank you meelo, your observation skills are truly Incredible" Pema Just laughs at the antics of the boys in front of her. "Its good to see you again Kannan." she says as she hugs him.

Karara then says her hellos to Pema and saying "The baby is strong, I see another Airbender" With That news Pema looks a little annoyed at this "All i want is one child like me a nice none bender who doesn't blast wind In my face every five seconds" Pema vents to Katara. Before any more venting can happen Meelo "Snowbends" Some snow onto the 4 adults.

"If you are looking for someone to blame Pema, You should blame Tenzin over here, This guy cant control himself" As Kannan Looked around he saw a mix of reactions from his joke. Pema is grinning. Tenzin is as red as a tomato and Katara is shocked. "Daddy?" Ikki askes "What does Uncle Kannan mean?" Now Tenzin has stopped working.

Katara luckily saves her child's life and answers " Your Uncle means Airbending. Tenzin has had problems controlling a new move he is trying to do" Ikki just thinks about this information for a second "Oh Ok. If you need any help Daddy You can ask me" That set Kannan right off. He released a deep laugh giving up trying to keep any laughter in. He starts to roll on the floor.

"Thank you Ikki" Pema says trying not to laugh. After a couple of minutes laughing at Tenzin. The Male Airbender notices Korra standing behind Kannan. "Korra?" He says as he pushes Kannan out of the way. "Look at you so big and strong, You have grown into quite the young Avatar" Korra smiles and says "Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you are here. I can't Wait to get Started"

"Yes well" Barely says "You are going to have to tell her sooner or later." Korra quickly turns her attention to Tenzin "Wait tell me what?" Katara then realises what is happening and says "You're not saying are you?" Tenzin then shakes his head "I afraid not. we are only visiting for the night. Then i have to return to Republic city" With a sad look on her face she says "But, No you're supposed to move here, You're supposed to teach me"

Tenzin puts his hands on the young Avatar shoulders and says "Im sorry Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait."

* * *

Later That Night

"So How long until you are ready to teach me airbending?" Korra questions The master Airbender at Dinner. "A week? A Month?" "It could be much longer" He says to the girl "I don't understand why are you making me wait" Kannan just squeezes her shoulder in support. "I have a responsibility to republic city, Im one of its leaders and the situation there is very right now." Without even looking at Tenzin Kannan says "You also have a responsibility to teach her Tenzin if what you say is true about Republic City,Why don't you bring me or Korra back with you. Or even better take us both with you," 

The White Lotus member scoffed at this idea and said "Aboutly not, Republic City is far to dangerous Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe While Korra mastered the four elements" Kannan Glared at the man "I seem to remember that he tasked me with that not you little man" The man shivered from the Glare burning though his soul "Anyway I dont think Aang idea of safe is locking her up with no freedom at all".

"I know this is difficult to accept,But it is not the right time for you to come to Republic city." Korra just gets up and says "Whatever" And slams the door behind the her.

* * *

A Day Later

Korra Plans to escape by going to Naga ride to the docks and get a Boat to Republic city. However before she finishes putting up her saddle she gets interrupted by Master Katara and Master Kannan "Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Katara asks the girl "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Korra says in a determined voice. Katara and Kannan Smile "We know you do" Katara says.

"Aang's Time has past. Mine and Kannan friends are gone. Its time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. We both think you are going to be a great Avatar." Katara says "Thank you" 

"On One Condecion, i will be going with you. Because i have and always will follow the Avatar down whatever path there chose to take" Kannan says as. "Deal!" She shouts as she runs to Kannan giving him a hug. Kannan was caught of guard with this a took him by surprise.

"Goodbye Korra, Kannan"

* * *

A few Minutes later 

The snow began to rumble pieces of it being thrown of the ground. Suddenly a massive hole appears The Avatar, The greatest fighter in the world and a Polar bear Dog? Both Korra and Kannan Jumped on the Animal and rode off Towards the Avatars Parents to say they goodbyes.

"Mom, Dad i'll miss you" as the family hugged Kannan looked on feeling a bit jealous. This was the only thing he couldn't have in the world A Family. Someone to Love. Someone to be loved bye. Someone to raise and watch them fall in love themselves. "Master?" Kannan quickly turned to the voice he found the Avatar Staring out him. "You Okay?" Kannan just shrugged her off "Yep fine why wouldn't i be? Lets go get a Boat" As he says this he jumps on Naga leaving a bit of space in front of him for the 17 year old girl.

* * *

Many hours later

"Korra" he says as he shakes the girl awake as she opens her eyes he carries on "We have arrived in Republic city" That got her up. she jumps in excitement "Naga wait up we are here!" She yells.

As the three wait for the right chance to get out of the boat and escape to the land of unity. "Wait Korrrrrrrraaaaaa" Before Kannan could finish Naga had already sprinted out of the boat "Thanks for the ride" Korra thanked the workers on the boat.

Naga stopped on a cliff edge looking over the silver and gold Republic city bridge connecting the capital to the rest of the Earth Kingdom "Wow" Kannan chuckled at this. "Yes wow Korra it is a magnificent place. This is Republic City in all its Glory." Korra looks amazed at what's before her. "I've never seen so many Sato Mobiles before" Kannan smiles at her and says "Well that's because you have been stuck in prisi... i mean the happy and loved filled compound back in the south" Korra chuckles at the little joke Her Hand to hand combat master said.

"Why Don't we Get some food first it looks like Naga about to eat me" Kannan says as he walks along the two showing them two the nearest food stand. However before he can say anything else Naga takes off probably to find some food "Korra stop her they is traffic" Kannan mumbles that last part as he sees Naga run between in coming traffic. Kannan Just groans **What did i get myself into**.

After finally Catching up to the two runner ways. Naga has her head through a sheet and Korra is talking to the owner of the food stand. "Uh, i don't have any money?" With a Huff Kannan walks up two the clerk "Don't worry i have money" Korra smiles and says "Oh good you finally caught up huh old man" All the response that was needed to shut the girl up was a Glare from the Master. She then shut up.

"Oh My your Master kannan ain't you?" Kannan smiled flirtestly "and what if i am?" She then says in a very high pitch voice "Your One of three founders of Republic City You can have whatever from my stand for free" Kannan just continued to smile "Thanks sugar" He says with a wink. This turned the poor stand owner mind to explode she then fainted from this.

kannan Thought **Still got it.** Korra with her mouth o

* * *

pen wide spoke "What in the spirits was that!" Kannan just grinned at her "I'll tell you when you are older" korra Gasped at this this "How Old do i have to be?" Kannan just kept his signature smirk "My age." All That could be heard throughout the four nations is someone screaming What? 

A Little while later The Avatar and the Master could hear " Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders Then join the Equalists. For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens" The speech going on caught the attention of the Avatar "Join Amon, And Together we will tear down the bending establishment!" When Korra heard this she had enough "What are you Talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." "Oh yeah let me guess. You are a bender?" The speaker snorted out "Yeah i am" Korra said with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Of course you are. What about your friend there?" With this Kannan pulled his hood back to show the crowd of people who he is" No im no bender but im starting to get annoyed with your voice little many" He said as he glared at the speaker. The reaction to this was funny well for Kannan and Korra not so for the rally speaker who squawked like a girl and ran the opposite direction of the two.

"Come on Korra i need to see the chief of police before we go to tenzin" Kannan said as Naga began heading in the direction of the police station "Why do you need to speak with her?" Kannan just grinded "Oh it's nothing".

* * *

A Short While Later

"Kannan Please leave i'm trying to do my job" Lin Groans in annoyance. However Kannan kept on following her "If your trying to tease me it wont work im the chief of police now i'm not some young child you can make blush anymore I'm a fully grown women." Kannans Grin widened at this moment she was challenging him, He always liked a challenge "Oh Really ok then "Chief" Why don't i tell your fellow officers about the crush you had on ky..." Before he could finish his words a strip of metal covers his mouth not allowing him to speak.

"Ok OK you can still do it, please don't finish that sentence or ever speak of that again" Kannan Nods in agreement. Lin then takes the metal away from his mouth giving his speech back. "Thank you Linny" Kannan says as he jumps up to hug his niece "Ugh i hate you" Lin groans. in response Kannan shakes his head and says "No You Dont". 

"Ugh Chief we have An "Avatar Korra" saying she knows Master Kannan" It was The Master time to groan now "I leave her alone for a few minutes."

* * *

Minutes earlier 

"Naga i'm sure Kannan doesn't mind us exploring for a bit, this is a new environment for us and i finally have the freedom i wanted" Korra says as she is walking down a street with all different kind of shops. She then notices a couple sitting in front of their shop "Excuse me, what do you sell here " The older women just smiled at the girl "Oh we sell all different types of fruit and vegetables for exam..." Suddenly a expensive looking car colored in red and gold rolled down the street. "You should hide girl It isn't safe" The woman warned Korra.

The Car stopped and out stepped three men all wearing very different cloths. One had a Black trench coat with a red scarf with a scar by his left eye. another had A green jacket with black pants he was also slouching and finally the final man. He had Grey trench coat with a grey and white hat also had a gold chain around his neck,

"Mr Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else i can't guarantee i can protect your fine establishment" spoke the Man with the gold chain as the one with the red scarf bended some fire. "Im sorry. Business has been slow. Please take one of my Phonographs" Offered the old man in place for the money he owed these men. And in return the red scarf man destroyed the Phonograph with his Fire bender. "My Friend here is not a music lover Give me the money or else--" He began "Or else what, Hoodlum?" Finished Korra. 

The three men looked at each in confusing before all three laughed at the girl "Since you obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things you're in Triple Threat Triad Territory, and we are about to put you in the Hospital" The man with the hat explained to korra. she doesn't care what they say "You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital" She Says as the citizens around look on in awe.

"And For your sake, i hope there's one nearby" She says as she cracks her knuckles preparing for a fight. "Who do you think you are?" Asks one of a member of the Triple Triad "Why don't you come and find out?" The one with the eye bends some water towards the girl. But Korra easily catches and throws it at the man freezing it when it contacted with the man's head. As the man fell forward Korra kicked him in the head knocking him head first into the face of his car knocking him out easily. One down two to go.

The other two members of the Triad look on in shock before quickly turning they attention to the ponytailed hair girl. The Green Jacket man stepped forward looking for contact. The only contact he got was from the earth from the road launching him far up into the sky. After what felt like years he finally connected to the ground. Two down one to go.

Now the man with a stupid looking mustache was left. He prepared a fireball to head korra's way but all Korra did was move it out of the way with her firebending. she jumped towards the man grabbing onto his hands. spinning him in circles before finally releasing him into a shop window. All three down.

"Got any idea who i am now chumps?" She says two the men. Before jumping out of the way of the incoming car trying to pick up the firebender. As the Car is Getting Away Korra shouts "You're not getting away." As she earth bends an block in the road flipping the runner way car over and though another store window. All three down Again.

Before Korra can say anything to the members of the gang she just beat up she and Naga here a Siren from above. The police. "Cool MetalBenders" Korra mutters to herself The police officers "I caught the bad guys for you, Officers" she says gesturing to the members of the Triple Triad. "Arrest them" One member of the police says. The others wrap them up in the metal ropes.

The Member of the police then walked up two Korra Pointed to her and said "You're under arrest too" Korra Gasps in shock "What do you mean im under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there." she points to the gang members. "From the looks of it you smashed up a lot of the shops and also the road in this street" The officer explained to her before shooting a cable out to trap her. Korra caught the rope and continued talking "Wait. you can't Arrest me. Let me explain." The Officer scoffed "You Can Explain yourself all you like down at headquarters."

H began to sprint forwards whipping his cable trying to catch Korra in it she countered by moving back and out of the way. Naga then used her body to knock the Officer out of the way so Korra could get on and ride away to safety. One of the members jumps up to Korra but she kicks him in the face. Naga and Korra started their escape but the metal bending Police were on their tales.

Shooting they cables down barely missing Korra and Naga. One of the Officers got Korra by her wolf tail. Luckily However Korra was going over a bridge. She bended the Water upwards and Froze it so the metal bender who had her by her hair went face first into an ice wall. Korra then noticed some stairs going up to a bridge she and Naga climbed the metal stairs luckily avoiding oncoming traffic. Korra then looked to her left and still saw the Police on her trail. They were surfing the elected line. Korra then saw an opening of a truck beneath her she stirred Naga to jump of the road they were currently on to land on the truck.

With an exhale Korra thought she had escaped. She then heard more police sirens above her. she and Naga then jumped to the closest building. But before they would go off running again Naga was Caught with the metal cables of the police. Korra tried to help her best friend but was soon tied up as well by the metal cables.

* * *

Back in the Present

"Lets see.Multiple counts of destruction Of private and city Property, Not to mention Evading Arrest. You are in a whole mess of trouble, young lady" Lin Beifong speaks to the Avatar "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and i--" Korra tries to explain her action But Lin interrupted her explanation "Can it, You should of called the Police and stayed out of the way"

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing Its my duty to help people see i'm the Avatar" Korra has Played the Avatar Card "Oh, i'm well aware of who you are and your Avatar Title might impress some people, But not me" It was Not so Effective. "Then I want to talk to whoever in charge"

"You're talking to her. Im Chief Beifong" Korra just stops in shock "Wait Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's Daughter" Lin Just looked anumesed "What of It?" Korra Mood changed in a second. "Well, Then, Why are you Treating me like an criminal? Avatar Aang and your Mother were friends they saved the world together" Lin scoffed at this "That's ancient history and its got Diddly squat to do with the mess you are in right now. You can waltz in here and dole out vigilante Justice we already had one of those and it didn't end well for him."

"Do You mean Mater Kan--" Korra begins "Chief Councilman Tenzin is here" An Officer spoke through an open gap in the wall. Lin Sighs "Let him in" Both Tenzin and Kannan walked into the room containing the Avatar and the Chief of Police.

"Tenzin, sorry. i got a little sidetracked on my way to see you" Tenzin took a massive breath of air probably containing his anger at the girl. Then he speaks to Lin "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual" Lin not even responding to the Compliment went straight to business "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down south pole to train her."

"My Relocation has been delayed. The Avatar and her Master on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where they will both stay put." Tenzin answered as he glared at the sto aways. Kannan has had enough of this. He walks between His Niece and Nephew. "I've had it up two here with you two ordering me around. The only person who can do that is Korra. She is 17 not 5 so stop pretending that she is"

Korra is shocked at the outburst from her Master however Tenzin and Lin look like they have been in this position before."But--" Tenzin sutterd "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, Tenzin we take full Responsibility for today's regrettable events and he will also cover all the damages won't you Kid?" Kannan asks Tenzin putting a hand on his shoulder "Yes i will" he says.

Lin Then looks at Korra and then too Tenzin and Kannan "Fine. Get her out of my city" Kannan grins and begins to walk out "No promises Linny, Come on Korra lets go" He waves the Avatar out. However before the three could leave Lin does the symbol "I'm watching you" and then Korra does it back in a more dramatic way 

Outside of the Interrogation room

"Tenzin please don't send me home" Korra was beggen The Airbending Master. "You Blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus" But Korra kept on explaining her side of the argument "Katara agreed with me that i should come. she said My Destiny is in Republic city." Kannan Grimiced at the comment about his Mother Tenzin is a--

"Don't Bring my Mother into this!"

Mommas boy.

"Look I cant wait any longer, to finish my training Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me, Becoming a better Avatar. I saw a lot in the city, And its a totally out of whack. I Understand why you need to stay. Republic city needs you but it also needs me too"

Tenzin begins to stammer and before he can say anything a member of the police asks "Is this your Polar bear dog miss?" As Naga licks his face so his hair goes into a spike.

On the boat to air temple island 

"Hey Ten" kannan says as he walks over to Tenzin. "Hey Uncle." It was a few seconds of silence before Kannan really started the conversation "You know i really agree with Korra on this and i'm not just saying that because i'm her bodyguard I generally believe Republic city will get better if she stays. After Aang passed and i left to train Korra crimes gone up, the Police are starting to lose control of the city. The city needs hope. It needs someone to look two and think "Everything is going to be okay they're here now" i believe korra can be that just think about it ok Kid" All Tenzin does is nod and Kannan leaves him to his own thoughts.

Back on air temple island 

Korra began her walk to the boat to ship her of to her home. she wasn't very happy about it. But she felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up and goose bumps rose. The air also got very cold all of the sudden. The three airbending children all shouted for Korra. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?"Ikki asks the older girl.

"No. Im sorry,Ikki. I have to go home now" As Kannan And Korra walk towards a boat they both hear Tenzin say "Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic city towards the dream my farther had for it. But you two are right it has fallen out of Balance since he passed. I thought i should put of your training in order to uphold his legacy. You two may stay here and train your airbending training with me. Republic City needs its Avatar again."

Korra Jumps in excitement "Yes Thank you" she yells Tenzin just shakes his head and says "You should be thanking Kannan he is the one that persuaded me to do this so thank him" Korra then looks at Kannan and walks over "Thank you Master" "It was reall--" Kannan started to respond to the girl but as a thank you Korra gave him a kiss in the cheek. Now Kannan Was a Blushing mess in front of the Avatar who giggled at his reaction. 


	2. Book one episode 2 A leaf in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic city welcomes a new citizen into her arms, Avatar Korra. However she is not alone on her parth One third of the original creators of this Marvelous city. Master Kannan. The immortal.
> 
> After Years Of seclusion in the south, This Master of Water, Earth and Fire seeks to add airbending to her list of skills. And under the tutelage of Tenzin and Kannan she should go far,
> 
> But will this calm collected and master of time be able to tame this hot headed teen?

Earth, fire, Air, Water.

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world.

Republic city welcomes a new citizen into her arms, Avatar Korra. However she is not alone on her parth One third of the original creators of this Marvelous city. Master Kannan. The immortal.

After Years Of seclusion in the south, This Master of Water, Earth and Fire seeks to add airbending to her list of skills. And under the tutelage of Tenzin and Kannan she should go far,

But will this calm collected and master of time be able to tame this hot headed teen? 

Book one air.

Chapter two a leaf in the wind.

"And in the final round, The buzzard-wasps won with a Decisive knockout" The young Avatar reads out loud from today's newspaper. Bringing her eyes away from the newspaper she looks towards her two masters and speaks in a hopeful tone "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, Catch a few pro bending matches?" Kannan just rolled his eyes, not at the avatar but he rolled his eyes to the answer his nephew was going to give. If there was one thing Tenzin inherited from his mother it was her stubbeness.

With a scoff Tenzin spoke "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending" He then took a sip of his freshly brewed tea. "Come on Tenzin i've dreamed about seeing a pro bending match since i was a kid, and now i'm just a ferry ride away from the arena" Korra says as she points to the arena out of the window. Again the airbender denied her request "Korra, you are not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being i want you to remain on the island."

Korra now getting more frustrated with her master says "Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Tenzin looked over to his uncle looking for support. All Kannan could do is shrug in return. He agreed with Korra. She is the type of girl who needs freedom needs to move to be successful. Not just as a Avatar but as a human being as well. That's what the White Lotus and Tenzin didn't understand. Yes on the surface she is the all powerful Avatar who is destined to bring peace and balance to the world but in the core of her soul she is a Teenage girl looking to have fun.

With getting no support from the other master Tenzin focus went back towards the Avatar "Yes, In order to learn airbending, I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions." With a sigh Korra conceded defeat "All right, you're the master" With that Korra turned away from her masters looking out of the window. Kannan grinned. He has known this girl since she was a out of control toddler. He knew she was planning something. when she had her mind set on something they was no way in the spirts you could stop her.

* * *

Later on in the day

Korra walked alongside Tenzin. she was in one world excited. This was the beginning of the end of her training to become a full fledged Avatar. She has Mastered all the other elements even Hand to hand with the help of Kannan. However she will never be as good as him. He has years of experience one her and he has mastered all forms of hand to hand. Speaking of Her Master. He was walking over to the two with a grin on his face.

"Looking good Korra" He says to the girl trying to contain a deep laugh. The Avatar Glared at the man not impressed with him. Not one bit. Before any harsh words could come out of the Avatar mouth Tenzin says "Will you be joining us Uncle?" Kannan nodded in response "Yes I will" Kannan wasn't going to watch to support the Avatar in training. No he was going to watch for entertainment.

As the three walked to the training area Tenzin speaks to the Avatar "So my Mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." With a sigh Korra stops in her tracks and says "Yeah, But i don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me. But every single time i've tried airbending--" Like a Child Korra blows a raspberry indicating that she can not air bend.

Tenzin walks up to Korra putting a hand on her shoulder "That's perfectly alright. We just need to be patient, often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatars personality" Kannan nods in agreement. Throughout his life of helping the Avatar all have had trouble with one of the elements. "Its true Korra. Aang had most trouble with earth because it was the complete opposite of him" Kannan says.

"Yeah, well, i'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get" Korra says with a pout. Kannan wouldent say it out loud but when the teenage girl pouted his heart would always tighten up. If Kannan could describe the girl it would be cute.

"Lets begin your first lesson." Tenzin exclaims as he walks away from the two.

* * *

"What is that contraption?" Korra asks as the three walk towards the training area. "A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" The Farther airbender asks his eldest child. With a nod The girl begins her explanation "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough" Kannan just laughed as he said the little detail that Jinora forgot to mention "You also need to get through while they are spinning" As he said this Tenzin used his airbending to make the gates move. Tenzin then lets go of a leaf as it moves throughout the gates "The key is to be like a leaf." He says.

"Jinora will demonstrate" Jinora did as she was told. weaving throughout the gates like she has practiced a 1000 times. Not too quickly to lose balance but quick enough to not get hit by one of the gates. As Jinora finished she sent a blast of air to keep the gates moving. "Let's do this" Korra says as she runs towards the gates. When Kannan saw what the Avatar was going to do he turned and began to walk away. Tenzin notices and says "Where are you going Kannan?" Kannan turns to face the man and response "I'm getting the first aid kit" As if it was practiced Korra came flying out landing on her but. 

With a sigh he says "Thank you Uncle"

* * *

It was now night With airbenders in the sky flying around. After a while of searching for the Avatar the Immortal had found his student. She was still trying to force out the Airbending like getting ketchup out of its bottle. Being to aggressive with it.

"What is wrong with me?" She asks herself hoping to get a answer. She needed to air bend if she was two do her job and bring balance to the world. After a few more failed attempts at airbending Korra let her frustration take over and Fire bent the newspaper with Chef Lin Face on it. She turned to the Polar Bear dog next to her and said "Maybe i'm not cut out to be an airbender" After a few minutes of observing the girl Kannan spoke "Don't speak like that Korra"

Korra let out a small squeak she turned to face her master with a glare "How long were you standing there?" Kannan puts his hands up and says "Not long i promise" Korra rolled her eyes at him. "you should really believe in yourself more Just like you were a kid and said I'm the Avatar and you've got to deal with it well you are an airbender so you have to deal with it." Kannan spoke. Korra opened her mouth to tell him off about not saying she used to say those words. He stopped her by putting a finger on her lips to tell her to stop.

"Like i was saying you can't give up. It's going to take longer than a day to airbend. As soon as i met the hard headed toddler i knew you were going to be one of the best Avatar because you have the drive to get better every day. You know what you are never lose that" As he was talking he lifts her chin so they eyes met. Korra was now blushing from the contact. This is the closes Korra has gotting to Kannan before being pushed away. Again Korra was interrupted. " They is a pro bending match going on right now on the radio do you want to go listian" Kannan asks her.

korra still blushing just nodded in response and took the hand of her master. The two got onto the roof above the radio so they would not be seen by any White Lotus or worse Tenzin. Kannan started to look at Korra. He noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she listened to the match. That same sparkle she has had since she began to learn the elements. Her long sleek hair in a warrior wolf tail. Her muscles in her body was perfect. She was not to muscle to make Kannan feel Jealous but they were just right. He could be with her. He could love her. But he can't. He cant Love again. He won't allow himself to go down that path again. Every fibre of his body wanted her to be his. But he has to listen to his mind not his heart. The last time he listened to his heart he lost everything he ever loved. He can't do it.

After awhile of litian to the match. Or for Kannan thinking. The match suddenly stopped. The radio had cut out. Kannan didn't really mind he didn't really find the sport all too interesting but could see why people found it exciting. "Korra, come down here please" Tenzin's voice said from below. "You shut it off at the best part." Korra moaned to her teacher. With a stern look on his face Tenzin replied "I thought i made myself clear. i don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense and you Uncle i thought you know better" Kannan huffed in annoyance he really did not want to hear another Tenzin lecture and its worse because he's older than him.

"But its their radio and technically, you said i couldn't watch a match but didn't say anything about listen to one" Kannan grined at Tenzin because he knew Korra had found a loophole of the logic of Tenzin also its funny to see Tenzin lose his composure. As Kannan Predicted Tenzin lost his composure and lost the way of speaking "You know what i meant Anyway-- anyway shouldn't you be in bed!" He stuttered out then walked away from the two.

* * *

The next day has arrived and Korra, Kannan and The four air benders sat they trying to mediate But with Korra around peace and Quiet does not last that long. Kannan actually enjoyed meditating because he found it calming and peaceful. In His life he didn't get many moments of quiet because of training each and every Avatar nothing really stops so when he does he plans to take fu--

"I think i'm doing it wrong" And there it is. The moment is gone "That's because they is nothing to do, let your mind and spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom" Tenzin explains to the Avatar. Korra begins to laugh. Korra then says "You're telling me to embrace freedom, but you wont even let me listen to the radio and forget about leaving this island" Korra explains her outburst.

"Please Korra, Look at Meelo. hes able to meditate peacefully." Tenzin points out his son as an example "Yeah, I don't think He is meditating i think hes asleep" Kannan says still not opening his eyes. "What? well, at least he has the relaxing part down." Korra still not giving up the conversation from before carries on "Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"Well Korra you need to be patient with the teachings. They will sink in eventually it took Avatar Kyoshi a year to even air bend it will come don't worry" Korra knew Kannan had a point but she was just so frustrated. So The group went back to meditating and then Korra air bent. No Korra Gave up after a few seconds of trying again. However Kannan was still trying like he has been his whole life. to get back to the spirit world.

* * *

Now it was night in Republic city. As the White Lotus stood guard of Air temple island. What their didn't notice was an Avatar trying to sneak out. But someone knew this was happening Kannan. As he stood on the edge of the cliff He heard the small sound of Footsteps going around him "You know you can't sneak away from me" With a small sigh Korra pretends nothing happened "Oh Hey Kannan! I was just going for a quick stroll around the island you can go back to bed Now" Kannan released a small laugh "You are such a bad lier. Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the Pro bending area Please dont tell Tenzin!" She begs the man. Kannan rolls his eyes playfully "Come on lets go. I can't let you go bye yourself. Also i really don't want to try to stop you" Korra smiles and takes his hand in hers. Now you are probably thinking the two are going to take a ferry over. Well that's what Kannan thought as well what he did not expect was two be on the Avatars back as she swimmed towards her destination. Well this is a first.

Korra landed gracefully through the window Kannan on the other hand did not. He was on his back. His backend was in the air. Korra giggled at her teacher and gave him a hand up "Not funny" Kannan said though his teeth. This made Korra giggle more. As the two explored the arena they came across the gym. Before the two could enjoy any features of the gym the owner came in. "Hey you two, what are you doing in my g--" Before he could finish he stopped because he noticed Kannan before him.

"Oh spirits im so sorry Master Kannan. Please forgive me i thought you were a hoolgine messing around" Korra shocked at this man's change of heart looked at Kannan. Kannan just smiled at the man. "Its quite alright sir. Sorry for the intrudement but me and my friend here was just looking around."

Before the old man could respond he was interrupted by a girly scream. Oh great another fan girl i have to deal with Kannan thought. However It wasn't a girl it was a Teenage boy. Well this is a first thought Kannan. "Oh My spirits, Oh my spirits" The boy continued to shout at full volume. The Boy had Green eyes very similar to Kannan himself . He was wearing what looked like a pro bending outfit and had a lone piece of hair hanging down.

"My names Bolin, Its a pleasure to meet you. Do You have your swords with you? Can I get an autograph? And how old are you?" Kannan is taken back from all this questioning. This boy could ask question just like Ikki could But with a smile on his face he answer his questions "Hi Bolin, Yes, Yes and old enough." Now Bolins Smile grew even bigger and gave Kannan a Bear hug for thanks. As he did this Kannan could swear he could hear his bones cracking. He mothed to Korra for some help. All she did was grin at him.

After a few minutes of Chatting to the men Kannan asked if him and Korra could have a place to watch the matches. Luckily the two agreed and brought him up to Bolins watch place. As the two Looked over the rile at the arena korra said "Unbelievable, This place is even more amazing then i imagined." Two men entered the room going into the cabinet behind the three.

"Psst Bolin" The brown eyed boy said "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches Get her out of here" He commanded Bolin "Ohh come on Mako. Alright look, i kind of promised her she could stay, But I got a good feeling about this one. Theres something special about her. I know it" Bolin responded back to Mako.

"Come here, I want you to meet my brother Mako. He says as he pulls Korra to the firebender. Knowing the name Korra said "Wow, i heard you play on the radio." She puts her hand out for a handshake. Mako brushes past her like he didn't even notice her presence. "Come on Bolin, were up" Hes says to his brother walking out "Or i could meet him later" Korra mumbles to herself

Bolin smiles at her and says "Yeah sorry about that My Brother gets real focused before a match. Okay i've got two go wish me luck" Bolin says he runs to his teammates sides "Good luck. Knock them out" She says while pumping her fist in the air. As the team left for they match Kannan returned from his adventure in the toilet. "Sorry, i'm back did i miss anything" korra shakes her head and says "No they are just starting to begin"

* * *

After the match

"Whoo-hoo! Yes! One more win and we are in the championship tournament. so what'd you think, Korra?" Bolins Got some moves, Huh?" Korra then grabs onto Bolins uniform and says "What did i think? What did i think?" However before Korra could carrier on Kannan interupts her "I'm guessing you were quite excited" Korra Glares at the man. "You did more harm than good at there. You almost cost us the match" Mako says to his teammate.

"We won didn't we?" The teammate says as he starts to take off his gear. "Get Of my case pal." He then throws his helmet Mako then mutters "Useless" Korra's eyes then sparkle and she says "You guys were incredbable out there. especially you mister Hat trick" She points to the firebender. "Oh, you are still here?" Still not even looking at Korra or Kannan.

"And you are still a jerk" Kannan mind then unlocks a memora of Sokka talking to Zuko about him being an Jerkbender. Back in reality however The other two boys were starting to figure out that Korra wasn't all that she seemed "Yeah i could show you the basics. i'm just not sure how my earthbending. would translate to your waterbending, but we will figure it out."

With a Grin and the cross of her arms she then says "Wont be a problem, I'm actually a earthbender." Now Bolin was starting to get confused "Im sorry, no, no i didn't mean to assume. Cause i-- you know-- i was just figuring-- with your water tribe getup, that you are a water tribe gal." Korra grin was still rising on her face "Nope, youre right. Im a waterbender and a firebender." Kannan spoke up now and said "Don't forget airbende-- oh wait a minute" Like lighting Korra's grin had vanished in a blink of an eye and a glare was sent Kannan way.

Now Mako was fully facing the three "You're the Avatar, you are really master Kannan and i'm also an idiot" And the signitual grin of Korra had returned once more. "All three are very true"

A little while later 

Now in the arena gym the four of them were in the gym Korra was of with Bolin learning knew earth bending moves and Mako was talking to Kannan. "So Master Kannan what brings you two the arena?" Kannan sighs and says "Come on now Mako, You don't have to call me Master but to answer your question Korra wanted to see a match so we went" Makos shoulders tight end less and he exhaled.

"So do you always have to do what the Avatar says?" Why does this question always get asked about him "Yes i do Mako, This is because i took an oath to always protect and serve the Avatar whatever path they go down." Korra was now getting the hang of the technique pro benders use. It is very similar to the technique you use in boxing. She earth bent two earth discs into the net with Bolin Praising her improvement with Mako saying "Not bad"

"What's it take to impress this guy" Korra says gesturing to Mako. "What? I said Not bad you know what its getting late, I think i'm gonna turn in. you kids have fun, Nice to meet you Master Kannan and Avatar Korra" Korra still looking annoyed says "Yeah, Its been a real pleasure" Mako keeps on walking ignoring the comment from Korra and says "See you upstairs Bro" Korra turns to Bolin with a confused look.

"See you upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asks the earthbending brother. "Yep, In the attic its nothing fancy but we have some great views" Bolin explains to the water tribe girl. Before any of the two could start the conversation up again Kannan speakes. "Korra when you Pro bend your stance needs two be like you boxing stance always on your toes" Kannan explains. 

The next day 

Korra and Kannan are both back on Air temple island without Tenzin Knowing that they sneaked out last night. The student and the master are both back at the air gates. Kannan decides to give Korra a piece of Advice. "Korra think as this of when we are doing our training, You always have to be on your toes waiting for an opening" Korra nods taking the advice into her brain. With a determined face Korra starts the exercise. 

And for a minute its working. Kannan advice is working she gets past the first few gates with ease dodging the incoming gates until she becomes her old self and becomes to impatient. When she gets hit by one the rest of the onslaught will come soon later and it did. Hit after hit after hit. Now Korra's Anger is at its peak. She starts to firebend the gates in pure anger. The Kids couldn't give a toss while Tenzin looks like someone had stabbed him.

"That was a 2000 year old historical treasure.What-- What is wrong with you?" Tenzin yells the last bit. "There's nothing wrong with me. i've been practicing, just like you taught me. but its not sinking in okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would. "Tenzin closes his eyes trying to hide his frustration and he says "Korra, This isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me."

"I have been. But do you know what i think? Maybe the problem isn't me maybe the reason i haven't learned airbending yet. Maybe you're a terrible teacher.!" Korra yells at the airbender. This was always going to happen when you have two people of stubborn as Korra and Tenzin are. They will always be a fight in the end. But its what happens after is what will be the defining moment of the relationship.

At diner with the airbenders

Okay, Everyone here?" Pema says as she brings in the food "Wait wheres Korra and Kannan?" Pema asks her husband "Honestly, Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl.i--i dont know how to get through to her" Pema puts her arm around Tenzin and says "Dear, the best you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

Suddenly Kannan appears and enters the dining room "Hey Ten" Kannan says speaking directly to Tenzin "Is Korra alright Uncle" Kannan smiles and nods "Shes alright, A bit upset but nothing to hard to get over" Tenzin just sighs in relief "Now Ten, I need to speak to you about how you teach Kor--" "My teaches are fine its her is the problem" Tenzin snapped at the man.

"Your correct you are teaching her the right stuff, Its how you teach her is the issue, I know your trying to teach her the old way of airbending, However the world has moved on You need to move on with it or you will be left behind. Just keep it in mind okay." As Kannan finished speaking he left Tenzin to think about what he had to say.

Pro Bending Arena

Korra and Kannan arrived in the locker room of the fire ferrets To notice a depressed Mako and Bolin. "we didn't miss your match, Did We? you guys look like you have lost already" Bolin with a sigh says "We might as well have" 

"Hasooks a no-good no-show." Mako explains that that teammate has not shown up. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play,or You're disqualified." The referee who opened the door explained. "Cant you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Kannan points to the other three in the room. With a sigh Bolin explains "No, the rules say you can only compete on one team."

"Well why dont Korra play she is a top Water bender if i dont say so myself" Kannan points out to the two brothers "No way, id rather forfeit than look like a fool out there" Mako says. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra sarcastically says to the firebender. "Two minutes are up. are you in or out?" The ref asks the ferrets. "They are in!" Kannan exclaims while Korra and Bolin are getting pumped up Kannan pulls Mako off to one side and warns the boy.

"If Korra gets hurt at all, It will be on your head Got It?" The Master at martial arts warns the boy. With a gulp Mako agrees and Kannan sends him on his way wishing him luck. After ever one has left Kannan thinks to himself. Still got it.

* * *

On Air Temple Island 

A group of White Lotus Guards are sitting around listian to the radio When Tenzin arrives looking for his Uncle and Korra. When suddenly "But I think this replacement player could be...You have got to be kidding shes the Avatar, folks!" The White Lotus Member who was drinking tea spit it back out right into the face of another member. Tenzin however was not quite happy if you looked close enough you could see his skin turn red in anger. "Ill get her myself" With each word drenched in venom.

* * *

Korra was getting out of the water that she was thrown into mere seconds ago. Before she could fully emerge from the Water she Noticed a very big shadow looming over her. "Oh Hey Ten. I thought you didnt like these matches Ten Ten" Kannan had now arrived at the scene. Ignoring his Uncle His attention turned back to Korra. "Once Again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. you were two stay on the island. lets go" Tenzin started walking away expecting Korra to follow.

"No. Im kind of in the middle of something." Tenzin turns around looking directly at the girl "I have tried my very best to get though to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So i am ordering you to come back to the temple right now." Before any more bickering could Continue Kannan stepped between the two.

"Korra get back up they and kick ass before i kick yours up thy myself, Tenzin me and you are going to watch so you can understand why Korra has to do this do i make my self clear?" He asks the two "But--" "But--" the Two start "Do I make myself Clear" His Glare Could piece an atom in two. "Yes Kannan. The two went they seprate ways with Kannan following Tenzin.

Both Men Watch the Avatar what could only be described as dance her way around incoming water fire and earth disc Tenzin looking very surprised that Korra is using an airbending technique says "How about that" Kannan grins at Tenzin "See tenzin Thats what i man its a new age, a new time using old ways isnt going to get you anywhere with Korra. you need the new way."

"A Knockout" The announcer announcers to the viewers "Whooo-hoo" Tenzin yells while pointing to game. That set Kannan right of because he is laughing loudly at his nephew who straightens his cloths and walks away. With laughing Kannan following.

Back on Air temple island

Korra walks up to tenzin who is supervising the recusting of the Air gates and says "Im really sorry about everything i said. i was really frustrated with myself, and i took it out on you" 

"I think i owe you an apology too. i was trying to teach you about patience, but i lost mine by the way you were really good out they tonight you moved just like an airbender" korra now very surprised that the anti pro bender stayed to watch. "Wait, you stayed and watched?" Kannan now had an opportunity. to Tease his Nephew.

"Yeah he did he Whoo-hooed and everything it was funny"Now Tenzin was red in the face and probably thinking very bad things towards his Uncle. "Ill see you tomorrow for airbending practice.Bright and early.And, by the way, i kind of permanently joined the fire ferrets, and we are playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Korra said as she ran of. All tenzin did was sigh and Kannan just pat his back showing support trying to contain a giggle.


End file.
